


Lab coat?

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, based off of a tweet, skksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: This is based on one of those #myweirdroommate tweets and I had a laugh about Edward going to break out Jonathan cause he got thrown into Arkham. And a guest feature of my favourite boy, Jervis!





	Lab coat?

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly short, but equally cute, If you want me to continue this in some way, aka, Jervis actually helping, but I may or may not write it anyways :3

[The tweet](https://twitter.com/cnitschstl/status/981615299119255552)

-

The door opened to reveal Jervis's roommate, he looks to be searching for something. "Edward? Are you okay?" He pauses. "You know I have a boyfriend right?" Jervis nods slowly, a bit confused. "Do you know where I can get a lab coat." He changed the subject suddenly. "No. Edward?" "Well Jonathan got put into Arkham, and I'm going to sneak in and break him out."

Jervis sighed. "You might find some in the chemistry lab." Edward smiles, nodding, and leaves. Jervis shakes his head.

He only met Jonathan once and found he didn't express emotions. But he knew the tall man loved Edward, even without expressing it. The light in his eyes explained it. He probably should have asked to help.


End file.
